The project proposes to facilitate the dissemination and utilization of ideas, programs and information among mental health care facilities. Several techniques are suggested to provide a range of services useful to the practitioner and to provide information on the comparative value of various approaches. These techniques include the dissemination of written materials, some periodically and some on a once only basis, and dissemination through interpersonal techniques, including change agent consultants and case studies of their visits.